


Falling But Saved

by EternalGalaxies



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, not really fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalGalaxies/pseuds/EternalGalaxies
Summary: “Do you want to talk about it?” The boy said, and Dan jerked his head up. The boy looked to be several years older then him, with the palest skin Dan had ever seen. A jet black fringe was nearly covering one of the boy’s startling blue eyes, which were both intently focused on Dan’s face. Dan shook his head, and refocused on the wall. The boy nodded, and continued to sit next to him, staring at the wall as well. -Phan AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write this during Science class or anything ;)

Lunch was surely over by now. Dan wasn’t sure exactly how long he’d been sitting in the curled up position, but it had been at least twenty minutes. He had stopped crying a while ago, and his hands were clenched into fists, his knuckles white. It seemed that sitting and contemplating his existence was all he’d been doing in the past three weeks. He focused his eyes on the pea-colored tile walls, and absentmindedly brushed his brown hair out of his eyes. Nobody had entered this bathroom since he’d been here, and he wondered why that was. Maybe his “friends” had told everybody the newly orphaned emotional freak was hiding in the second floor bathroom. The thought that he would never see his parents again brought fresh tears to his eyes. Would anyone care anymore if he just...disappeared? Or would he be forgotten? After all, he was just that weird kid who sat in the corner of the cafeteria with his headphones listening to Muse.   
He felt like he was divided in half. One part of him wanted to be left alone, to sit and try to explain the universe to himself. The other half wanted to reach out, find someone who would listen to him. Not a counselor. He’d seen enough of those after the accident. But...a friend. He hadn’t had one of those in a while. Except PJ. But now PJ was ignoring his texts, or saying he was busy then post on social media about how bored he was only moments later. So no, he currently didn’t have any. He felt fresh tears trickle down his face, and he felt as if he was slowly being crushed inside, a deep black void that could not be filled.   
Footsteps in the hall made him freeze, praying it wasn’t a teacher coming to get him, to act sympathetic then dump him in the office and be relieved to get rid of him. The footsteps continued, and Dan relaxed. He focused again on a dirt speck that seemed out of place on the clean white tiles. He felt as if there was a metaphor that connected him and this dirt speck.   
Looking up at the stark white ceiling, Dan pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to ward off a headache. Soon, he became lost in the thoughts of what would happen if he disappeared, and what was the meaning of life if everyone died anyways.   
He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice when the door opened, and the footsteps paused momentarily before moving again, faster. Until a boy with a pair of black converse was standing right next to him. The boy sat down next to him, and Dan studied him for a moment. He was wearing black skinny jeans, similiar to Dan, and a red and black plaid shirt. Great, he was attracting freaks to sit and study his despair.   
“Do you want to talk about it?” The boy said, and Dan jerked his head up. The boy looked to be several years older then him, with the palest skin Dan had ever seen. A jet black fringe was nearly covering one of the boy’s startling blue eyes, which were both intently focused on Dan’s face. Dan shook his head, and refocused on the wall. The boy nodded, and continued to sit next to him, staring at the wall as well.   
Dan found himself wishing that this guy would leave, so he could be alone with his thoughts. He was probably someone who would let Dan tell him everything, then run off and spread it around the school.   
“I’m Phil, by the way.” The older boy said, and Dan just stared at him. Was this guy-Phil-actually talking to him?  
“I’m Dan.” Dan said, wincing at how his voice cracked on his name. Phil just nodded, and it didn’t seem like he was leaving anytime soon. So they sat in silence for a couple more minutes, and Dan noticed something. This wasn’t an awkward silence, like ones in counselor’s offices, where he’d be pressured to say something. This was more comfortable, like Phil was letting Dan know he was there if he wanted to talk. Suddenly, Phil stood up. Dan startled at the sudden movement, but Phil just grinned.   
“Come on!” He beckoned for Dan to join him, but Dan shook his head. Phil frowned.   
“Oh, come on! I promise I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Perhaps that was what made Dan stand up. The simple promise of protection, even though they barely knew each other. Dan stood up, and rubbed his face, trying to hide any evidence that he’d been crying.   
Phil pushed open the bathroom door, and Dan was relieved to see that nobody was in the hallway. They walked down the stairs, and Dan was grateful for Phil’s comforting presence. When they reached the doors of the school, Phil glanced around to make sure nobody was watching, and pushed them open.   
“Won’t we get in trouble?” Dan asked, fearful for his brother, who would most likely be affected by any infractions made by Dan. Phil shook his head.   
“Not if they don’t catch us.” He said with a grin. Dan shook his head, and smiled for the first time that day. Now, finally, he had found a friend.


End file.
